Never walk alone
by durpy whooves
Summary: <html><head></head>JeanxArmin Yaoi warning! smut and all that other fangirl worthie stuff...Slight swearing here and there...but i hope you like it :3 and leave e a review so i can be motivated to write more chapters :D</html>


Armin was walking home from hanging out with Eren all day. It was dark and starting to snow. Being tired he stupidly refused Erens offer to drive him home and blindly walked past a pub as three wasted men snickered at Armin as he walked by.

"Hey there blondie! why don't you walk over here and we can have a good time eh?" the taller man snickered at his own comment.

Armin looked down and sped up walking till the second man grabbed his arm and smirked

"little blond cutie? you think your going to get away without giving us what we want? ha! not likely...now give me a kiss.." the man bent down to kiss the horrified Armin.

Armin thought quickly. He slapped the man holding his arm and took off running the men following him as he thought. "shitshitshit!.._ why didnt i let Eren drive me home again!_!?" Armin ran thru the back alleyways of his little neighborhood. His eyes filled with fear as he stopped to catch his breath and three dark shadows ran at him and the tall drunk male pinned him two the wall

He tried to scream out "Somebody hel-" his voice was muffled by one of the men slapping a hand over his mouth

the the tall man that armin slapped had him pinned and was smirking evilly, "What did i tell you little Mr? you aint getting away without letting us have any fun...and as for hitting me..." his face became expressionless and he smacked Armin as hard as possible his nails scratching Armins cheek making a cut which blood pored out of. The tall mans hands started moving down to Armins pants button.

Armins eyes were filled with a mixture of shock, pain and fear as he kicked at the man receiving another powerfull slap and another cut above his eyebrow. Armin thought frantically. "_Please...anyone...save me...please..."_ tears streamed down Armins face as the man yanked down his pants.

the tall man smirked "now little blondie...do what i say and i shall make it less painful for y-" he was cut off by a metal pole smacking him hard in the head and hitting the floor unconscious.

behind the tall man was a scared looking Jean holding a metal rod and he looked relived when seeing Armin. He rushed to catch the collapsing Armin whose legs couldn't hold him up any longer. "oh Armin! thank the gods your alright! lets get you out of here.." he scooped up the mumbling Armin and rushed him back to Jeans house and placed him gently on the couch looking at him.

Armin wiped blood out of his eye from the scratches and looked shakily to Jean "do you have anything for my head and cheek?"

Jean snapped out of his daze and nodded his head and walked Armin to the bathroom where he opened up his cabinets digging thru things to pull out a red box. He got some gauze out and a band-aid and pulled out some peroxide and started to work on Armin's face. "You alright now?"

Armin sat on the stool Jean had in his bathroom and winced in pain when the peroxide bubbled and stung. "Y-yea i-im fine...Jean?...thankyou for saving me back there...im grateful for you to be there...god knows what _would of_ happened if you didn't show up.."

Jean finished up on Armins face and placed his hands in his lap as he sighed "Armin...i spotted you when you were leaving Eren and i decided to follow you to make sure you got home safe...Armin you are so stupid! you clueless blond! you could have avoided the pub all together if you would have used your brain! i know you got one Armin! you could of ran into one of the shops you passed and hid! Your not that strong Armin! you could have never fought off those men!

Armin bundled up his anger ill he couldn't hold it in anymore as he burst. "You think i don't know that?! I know i not strong! i wasnt paying attention to where i was going asshat! i was sleepwalking! My mind went into panic mode when i was running so i didn't think at all!" he crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

jean looked at Armins pissed face and thought "_why is he so cute when he's mad?_" he got snapped out of his thought when Armin tried to pushed past him

"Well thankyou for tending to my face and helping me get away from those creeps but i need to go home now..." Armin looked up to Jean wish sad puppy dog eyes.

Jean blocked the doorway with his body and looked down to Armin "oh no-no no i don't think so...your staying the night with me..im not letting you go home alone or be by yourself tonight..."

Jeans kind words touched Armin for a moment then he snapped out of it ans tried to get Jean to move "c'mon Jean just let me go..im fine i promise..." he gave Jean a fake smile to prove his point. "see...fine..." He rested his head on Jeans chest wrapping his arms around him as he looked to the ground.

Armins actions turned Jean on. Being pressed close to the blond boys body made Jean more and more turned on as he thought "_resist the urge to pin him to the wall Jean..."_ He hugged Armin closer as he whispered into his ear. "Your not fine...You faker...You cant fool me...Your staying the night end of discussion.."

Seeing as he lost Armin sighed and looked up to Jean letting go of him "So you wanted me to stay what are we going to do?" He wiggled past Jean out of the bathroom and looked around his place. "Hmm...nice place you got..."

"_Oh i have an_ idea_ of what we could do Armin...it involves my be- Oh shut up Jean he's hurt enough...i wont lay a finger on him.." _His mind thought as he followed Armin around his home till he realized Armin had spoken to him. "Oh..Yea..Its nothing..."_  
><em>

"Nothing? its pretty cool...and you live here alon-?" he was interrupted by a jaw splitting yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

Jeans face turned a slight pink at armins cute yawn "you tired?" Jean received a tired yes from Armin and he took Armins hand, lead him to his room and pulled the blanket down for Armin.

Armin thought as he climbed into Jeans bed and snuggled down into the blanket. "_Why do him and Eren fight again? hes so sweet and kind..."_

Jean had shucked his shirt off, turned the lights off and climbed into the opposite side of the bed snuggling down in the covers and scooting so he was just in arms reach of Armin.

"Oh um Jean...I-i...i can sleep on the couch...i don't want to disturb you...plus this is awkward..." he thought quickly. _"Well awkward for me anyway.."_ he went to get out of the bed and go to the couch when he was stopped by Jean pulling his arm and pulling him into a hug witch made Armins face go red as he yawned two sleepy to fight or worried anymore.

Jean hugged him tight. "your not going anywhere...your fine where you are...now get some rest Armin...it will be alright.." he ran his fingers thru Armins hair to calm the stressed boy and felling Armins muscles relax and hear him snore he sighed happily and kissed Armins forehead before mumbling before he drifted off to sleep "Goodnight Armin.."


End file.
